


in which the scientist becomes the lab rat

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Carrats, Character gets turned into an animal, Gen, Year of the Carrat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: Wilson is, unfortunately, full of hubris.And he's got a week to train up and become a halfway decent carrat racer.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	in which the scientist becomes the lab rat

"So, what you're saying, dear, is that you wanted to participate in the races yourself?"

A nod.

"So you turned yourself into a carrat."

Another, slightly more ashamed nod.

Wickerbottom sighs. "Couldn't you have just trained up one of your lab rats?"

The clothed carrat shifts a little, twiddling its thumbs together. "That didn't occur to me at the time." It blinks, shivering, before wiping at one of its eyes. He can tell that she's disappointed, and he wants to hide away and not deal with this in any way whatsoever.

Willow huffs in the background, but doesn't comment on anything. Wickerbottom gives her a bit of a look, but it's not enough to stop the younger woman from glaring at the carrat.

"Mm. How long did you say the potion lasts?"

"A… a week. Seven days. 'm not sure what'll happen when it does wear off."

"That's if it does wear off," The firestarter chips in. "You know what Woodie said about your self-experimentation!"

Wilson remains silent, lowering his head, tufted ears drooping, before he's picked up. Instinctively, he flails for a moment, then freezes, before seeming to realize that it's only Wickerbottom. He's placed into her lap, and he stays there for a moment in pure confusion, before nuzzling into the wrinkles and folds of the older lady's cardigan and skirt.

"What Miss Willow is trying to say is that your… tendencies to experiment on yourself are worrying other members of the camp. Woodie got himself worked up over you not coming out of your tent after noon." A slight sigh. "While I don't endorse your sleeping habits…"

He squeezes his eyes shut, resting his head on her forearm. "Unin… not intended. Didn't want to worry anyone." There's a hand running down his back, but it's not stopping him from shivering.

Since when was he so skittish?

"Do you know if you've gained any abilities, dear?"

"What do you mean?" The carrat opens his eyes again, blearily blinking as he nuzzles into the crook of Wickerbottom's elbow.

"...Mm, in the vein of being able to talk to other carrats."

A pause. "...Don't think so. I'm able to talk to humans, after all."

"That's rather unfortunate."

Willow's finally stopped glaring at him with the intensity of a thousand suns, instead focused on weaving some grass together to make a sturdy rope.

He blinks, rolling onto his back to try and trap a bit more warmth. The silence isn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but he's not sure of what he can say or should say.

Wilson shuts his eyes and leans his head back against Wickerbottom's arm, partially soothed by her presence just being there.

"Tired?"

The comment rouses him from dozing, enough for him to just look up at her and rub at one of his eyes.

"Nnnno." His voice is marred with drowsiness as he curls up and shivers to try and capture a little bit more warmth.

"Buh. He'll probably end up falling asleep anyways." The firestarter rolls her eyes, taking a seat next to the two of them.

"No, I won't!" A weak protest. Not that she cares, either way.

Willow snorts indignantly. "You will, you liar!"

The scientist grumbles under his breath, before turning his head to watch Willow. "Says who?"

"Me, dummy."

"And?" A slightly incredulous look, shared between the both of them, before-

"Oh, shush, the both of you." Wickerbottom cuts in, gingerly smoothing down the carrat's… head-tufts? Ears?

Wilson leans into the hand, shutting his eyes again and breathing out in a slightly squeaky yawn.

"You're not usually this tired."

"Mm?" He opens up one of his eyes, this time, too lazy to open the other.

"I said, you're not usually this much of a dozy git."

"Willow, language!" Interjecting again, Wickerbottom gives her a look.

"Aw, it's true, though."

"'s been a long day." Wilson mutters, stretching his arms, then leaning back again.

"...You could always go to sleep if you wanted to, dear."

A pause, before he shakes his head. "I'd like to," Yaaawwwwwn. "stay here and give you company."

Willow grumbles to herself, before chucking a log on the fire. "You'll probably end up falling asleep anyways."

"Nnnooooo. I won't."

"You will!"

"Dears, I'd appreciate it if you didn't rehash this argument."

"'s not arguing. More towards bickering, really."

**Author's Note:**

> About 723 words. Not bad. Usually these are around 200.
> 
> I've also switched to using firefox, lately. Much easier.


End file.
